battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elemental Trooper
Cold Freeze Fire | blocking = Partial | base_piercing_defense = 75 | base_explosive_defense = 50 | base_fire_defense = 50 | armor_explosive_defense = 25 | armor_fire_defense = 25 | game file name = s_trooper_fire_ice | notes = }} | mindmg = 47 | maxdmg = 63 | numattacks = 2 | range = 1-3 | lof = Direct | notes = }} Overview Element Troopers are masters of both Fire and Freeze. Heavy armor and versatility make them a true force of nature. In battle, they are anything but tepid. In-game Description The Element Troop is a premium unit costing players'' 60 'added in the' 2.9.8 Patch. '''It is the first unit to have both fire and freezing attacks. Both of these attacks are available from Rank 1. This is also the second unit to feature more than , the first being the Laser Tank (Player). The two available attacks, Fire Pistol: Burning Shots and Ice Pistol: Freezing Shot deal the same damage at 47-63''' (2x).'' '''They also have the same range at '''1-3. A second attack, Fire Pistol: Flame Barrage ''is unlocked at Rank 2 however this attack deals only '''47-63'. Attacks Fire Pistol= | mindmg = 47 | maxdmg = 63 | numattacks = 2 | baseoffense = 46 | ammoused = 2 | range = 1-3 | lof = Direct | cooldown = 1 | effects = | dot = true | dottype = fire | dotduration = 3 | damage# = | offense# = | dot# = | game file name = gun_2attack_fire | notes = }} | mindmg = 47 | maxdmg = 63 | numattacks = | baseoffense = 46 | ammoused = 2 | range = 1-3 | lof = Precise | cooldown = 1 | crit = 10% | cost = | effects = | dot = true | dottype = fire | dotduration = 3 | damage# = | offense# = | dot# = | game file name = gun_fire_spray | notes = }} }} |-| Ice Pistol= | mindmg = 46 | maxdmg = 63 | numattacks = 2 | baseoffense = 46 | ammoused = 2 | range = 1-3 | lof = Direct | cooldown = 1 | effects = | damage# = | offense# = | game file name = gun_2attack_ice | notes = }} | mindmg = 47 | maxdmg = 63 | numattacks = | baseoffense = 46 | ammoused = 2 | range = 1-3 | lof = Precise | cooldown = 1 | crit = 10% | armorpiercing = | effects = | cost = | damage# = | offense# = | game file name = gun_ice_spray | notes = }} }} Statistics | pc3 = | pc4 = | pc5 = | pc6 = | uv1 = (PvP Value) | uv2 = | uv3 = | uv4 = | uv5 = | uv6 = | notes = | crit# = | damagemod# = (optional) | spreward# = (optional) | goldreward# = (optional) }} Cost Updates * Category:2.9.8 Patch Category:Soldiers Category:Freeze Attacks Category:Fire Attacks Category:Nano Category:Barracks Category:Military